Peter
by euphoria814
Summary: Prequel do czegoś o wiele dłuższego. AU, w którym nikt nie wie niczego o wilkołakach, a Stiles jest rezydentem w szpitalu, w którym Peter znajduje się w stanie katatonicznym.


**tytuł: Peter**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairing: Peter Hale/ Stiles Stilinski (preslash)**  
 **info: kanon o tyle o ile... wilkołaki, o których nikt nie wie... pożar się odbył... Peter nie odzyskał przytomności, ale jego rodzina nigdy nie zginęła w ogniu, który zaprószyła Kate / AU szpitalne, czyli tak zwane lekarskie... xD Bingo 2014 prompt 23**

* * *

To był jeden z pierwszych dyżurów Stilesa. Przeważnie trzymał się blisko grupy, z którą mieli się przyglądać prawdziwej pracy lekarzy. Wcześniej tylko zszywali mniejsze rany lub wyciągali nici, gdy takowe się już zagoiły, ale teraz przyszedł czas na prawdziwy chrzest bojowy, więc niemal wszyscy byli podekscytowani.  
Dawno minęły już lata, gdy zapach sterylności dławił go, zmuszając do wyjścia na zewnątrz, gdzie mógłby wziąć kilka głębszych wdechów. Melissa McCall i tak jednak obserwowała go podejrzliwie, jakby spodziewała się jego załamania w każdej chwili.  
\- Wszystko gra pani McCall – szepnął do pielęgniarki, gdy przechodził w białym kitlu może prostując się odrobinę za bardzo.  
Jeden z jego kolegów zaklął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że źle włożył do kieszonki długopis i atrament zaplamił mu fartuch.  
\- To nic poważnego, dzieciaku – powiedział doktor Bronson, który miał dzisiejszej nocy nad nimi czuwać. – Dopóki to nie krew, nie masz nad czym panikować. Jeśli któreś nie będzie trzymać dzisiejszego wieczora cudzych wnętrzności we własnych dłoniach, uznamy noc za spokojną – dodał mężczyzna tonem tak wyprutym z emocji, że Stiles miał ochotę zaśmiać się nerwowo.  
Z tym, że to już też było dawno za nim. Doktor Bronson udowodnił im też już kilkukrotnie, że czarny humor w tej pracy naprawdę ratował przed utratą dystansu. Zaprzyjaźnianie się z pacjentami, szczególnie tymi na ostrym dyżurze mogło się skończyć fatalnie. Oddział załamań psychiatrycznych nie bez powodów znajdował się tuż nad nimi.  
\- Dobra świeżaki – powiedział lekarz na tyle wyraźnie, żeby słyszano go z najdalszych kątów. – Każdy sprawdza czy ma stetoskop, długopis i pager. Za kilka minut przywiozą nam ofiary z karambolu na drodze prowadzącej przez rezerwat. Sprawdzacie stan ogólny i sortujecie pacjentów wedle tego jak ciężko ranni są. Ratownicy medyczni zrobili to na miejscu zdarzenia, ale wiemy jacy to amatorzy – dodał mężczyzna nie przejmując się, że kolejna zmiana jeżdżących w karetkach załóg właśnie czekała na swoją zmianę. – Czy wszystko jasne?  
Jedna z pielęgniarek odchrząknęła znacząco.  
\- Aha – zaczął Bronson. – Zasada jest taka. Rzygacie, sprzątacie. Do roboty! – krzyknął ruszając w stronę drzwi, gdy syreny nadjeżdżających karetek zrobiły się całkiem wyraźne.

Stiles radził sobie nie najgorzej, przynajmniej w swoim mniemaniu. Bronson nawet klepnął go w plecy, chociaż facet mógł równie dobrze chcieć się podtrzymać, gdy ciągnął za sobą łóżko z kolejnym pacjentem i chciał go zepchnąć z drogi. Grunt, że doszło do kontaktu, a już samo to było ważne.  
\- Stilinski, doktor Greenway potrzebuje pomocy na trzecim, ruchy, ruchy! – krzyknął do niego Bronson, gdy się mijali.  
Tym sposobem Stiles dostał się na najbardziej spokojny oddział w szpitalu. Nie miał pojęcia do czego mógłby się przydać ani gdzie znajduje się doktor Greenway, ale sugestywny hałas poprowadził go do jednej z sal.  
Niewielka kobieta, na oko czterdziestoletnia sprawdzała wyniki pacjenta, który wciąż drgał na łóżku.  
\- Padaczka – wytłumaczyła mu lekarka nawet nie zerkając na niego. – Padaczka w śpiączce to fatalny widok. To ty jesteś Stilinski? Protegowany doktor Ernst? – dopytała kobieta, chociaż nazwisko na jego fartuchu wyhaftowano wyraźnie. – Jak wiele wiesz na temat schorzeń neurologicznych? – spytała wprost kobieta.  
Otworzył usta, ale zamknął je pospiesznie.  
\- To zależy o czym mówimy – odparł krótko, czekając na reakcję kobiety. – Czytałem, uczyłem się, ale…  
\- Praktyką zajmę się ja – weszła mu w słowo kobieta.

W zasadzie nie wiedział jak będzie przebiegać ta dziwna współpraca, ale doktor Greenway zajmowała się głównie badaniem fal mózgowych pacjentów, którzy pozostawali w śpiączce, a których rodziny wyraziły na to zgodę. W zasadzie oddział był tak spokojny, że Stilesowi czasem wydawało się, że jest w stanie usłyszeć brzęczenie muchy, której żywot i tak policzony był przez niezwykle skuteczny system klimatyzacji. Wiatraczki rozprawiały się z każdym przypadkowo wpuszczonym przez odwiedzających insektem.  
Cisza nie przeszkadzała Stilesowi per se, ale dziwnie czuł się wiedząc, że ludzie zamknięci w tych salach żyją, a jednak nie potrafią się wybudzić. Umysł ludzki był niesamowitym systemem, skomplikowanym, a zarazem nieodparcie pociągającym.  
Obserwował twarze odwiedzających. Niektórzy przychodzili każdego dnia do swoich dzieci lub małżonków. Niekiedy pojawiały się nowe twarze ludzi, którzy nie potrafili mieć już nadziei, a jednak coś pchało ich od czasu do czasu, aby sprawdzić, co dzieje się z ich krewnymi.  
Doktor Greenway znała niemal każdego i zawsze uśmiechała się łagodnie, niosąc otuchę. Dlatego tak bardzo zdziwił się, gdy lekarka spięła się wyraźnie na widok jednej z rodzin.  
\- Pani Hale – przywitała się z piękną kobietą, której, sądząc po genetycznych cechach, dzieci niemal natychmiast spięły się.  
\- Doktor Greenway – odparła kobieta o wiele chłodniej niż Stiles się spodziewał. – Moja odpowiedź wciąż brzmi nie.  
\- Pani brat jest naprawdę szczególnym przypadkiem – zaczęła Greenway.  
\- I dlatego chcę, aby pozostawiono go w spokoju – stwierdziła kobieta i chyba uznała, że rozmowa została zakończona, bo skierowała się w stronę jednej z sal.  
Stiles znał każdego pacjenta oddziału, więc bez trudu dopasował twarz do nazwiska. Peter Hale zajmował pojedynczą salę na samym końcu korytarza. Oddaloną tak bardzo od innych pokoi, że czasem można było odnieść wrażenie, że to zwykły pokój, a nie sala szpitalna. Hale'owie musieli wydać sporo pieniędzy, aby tak urządzić tamto pomieszczenie.  
Peter Hale był szczególny. Wciąż przebywał na oddziale, ale nie uznawano go za człowieka w śpiączce. Stiles niejednokrotnie przyglądał mu się przez szybę w drzwiach. Mężczyzna znajdował się od lat w stanie katatonicznym. Nie mówił, nie skupiał na nikim wzroku i kontakt z nim był niemożliwy. Pielęgniarki sadzały go twarzą do okna na wózku inwalidzkim, jakby miały nadzieję, że promienie słońca obudzą mężczyznę.  
Stiles pamiętał pierwszy raz, gdy zobaczył jego twarz. Musiała być kiedyś przystojną, bo wyraźnie sugerowała to ta połowa, której nie tknął ogień. Druga pokryta były bliznami, które – jak przysięgały pielęgniarki – wydawały się goić.  
Stilesa jednak nie interesował ten aspekt. Mężczyzna był szczególny. Czasami Stilesowi wydawało się, że Peter doskonale wiedział, iż ktoś stoi za drzwiami jego pokoju. I miewał wrażenie, że tylko chwilę brakowało do tego, aby mężczyzna odwrócił się by sprawdzić kto go podgląda. Zawsze wtedy czerwienił się na twarzy i wracał pospiesznie do swoich obowiązków, ukradkiem sprawdzając czy aby nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.  
Jeszcze brakowało mu tego, żeby pielęgniarki śmiały się z jego zauroczenia.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia… - westchnęła doktor Greenway.  
\- Nie może pani jakoś na nich wpłynąć? – spytał, wiedząc, że kobieta nie miała problemu z posuwaniem się nawet do szantażu emocjonalnego.  
\- Hale'ów? – prychnęła lekarka. – Wiesz skarbie jak nazywa się to skrzydło? – spytała retorycznie i nagle przypomniał sobie napis nad drzwiami.  
Hale'owie musieli zasponsorować budowę tej części szpitala jeszcze przed laty. Nic też dziwnego, że Peter miał tak troskliwą opiekę.  
Stiles nie dziwił się też temu, że doktor Greenway tak ostrożnie podchodziła do tamtej kobiety.

W zasadzie nie był pewien dlaczego kręcił się tamtego dnia koło pokoju Petera. Pielęgniarki wspomniały, że część blizn znowu zanikła, ale on podejrzewał, że mężczyzna opalił się odrobinę w majowym słońcu.  
Hale'owie otaczali wózek swojego wuja i chyba rozmawiali z nim. A może ze sobą. Nie był pewien, ale też nie był zbytnio ciekawy. Badania wykazały, że mózg osób w śpiączce wykazywał pewną aktywność, gdy rozpoznawał głosy bliskich osób, ale w zasadzie nigdy nie potwierdzono, aby to miało jakikolwiek wpływ na leczenie.  
Stiles miał kilka minut czasu. A drzwi nie były całkiem zamknięte. Doktor Greenway rozmawiała z rodziną pacjenta w sali jakieś cztery metry od niego, więc zapewnił im pewną prywatność, a przynajmniej tak lubił myśleć.  
Derek Hale – jak nauczył się z internetu, najstarszy syn Talii i jednocześnie siostrzeniec Petera, spojrzał na niego ponad wujem, ale nie wyglądał na zirytowanego jego widokiem.  
Stiles zresztą podejrzewał, że jak większość ludzi tutaj był im kompletnie obojętny.  
Nie zamienili nigdy ani jednego słowa, chociaż zawsze witał się z nimi, ponieważ ostatnim czego chciał to jakaś skarga od Hale'ów na jego zachowanie. Nie przepadał za bogaczami, ale jednocześnie wciąż miał do spłaty kredyty studenckie, więc potrzebował tej pracy.  
Doktor Greenway właśnie tuliła do siebie matkę dwudziestoletniej dziewczyny, którą przywieziono po wypadku kilka tygodni wcześniej. Pacjentka nie wybudziła się ze śpiączki, w którą sztucznie ją wprowadzono i rodzina wciąż była w szoku.  
\- Och! Peter! – krzyknęła Talia Hale. – Peter! Słyszysz mnie!  
Ruszył do środka, nie pukając. Przywilej lekarza, który zaniepokoił się stanem pacjenta. Stanął jednak zszokowany w progu, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że mężczyzna wciąż musiał znajdować się w stanie katatonicznym.  
Peter siedział na wózku, jego ręce spoczywały na miękkim kocu okrywającym jego kolana, ale patrzył prosto na niego, jakby faktycznie go widział.  
\- Panie Hale, słyszy mnie pan – zaczął ostrożnie i niemal od razu poczuł się jak idiota.  
Doktor Greenway przepchnęła się do środka i wyciągnęła niewielką latareczkę z kieszeni swojego fartucha.  
\- Brak reakcji – westchnęła po chwili lekarka. – To musiało być przypadkowe…  
\- Jak się nazywasz? – spytała Talia Hale, kompletnie ignorując lekarkę.  
Spiął się lekko, bo nagle cała rodzina spoglądała na niego z wyraźnym wyczekiwaniem.  
\- Stilinski – odparł krótko. – Stiles Stilinski.  
Talia Hale zmarszczyła brwi, ale nie skomentowała jego imienia.  
\- Chcę, żeby ten młody człowiek zaglądał do mojego brata – zażądała kobieta.  
Stiles sądził, że doktor Greenway roześmieje się jej w twarz, ale lekarka spojrzała na niego i skinęła tylko głową.

Nie bardzo wiedział, co miał niby robić w pokoju Petera Hale'a. Cała rodzina teraz wymieniała się przy odwiedzinach mężczyzny i Stiles nie rozumiał do końca jakiego cudu miał według nich dokonać. Wciąż czuł na sobie co prawda przenikliwy wzrok mężczyzny, ale równie dobrze mogło być to tylko złudzenie.  
\- Peter – powiedziała Talia pewnego dnia, gdy przyniosła kwiaty do pokoju brata.  
\- Przepraszam? – spytał niepewnie nie wiedząc o co chodzi kobiecie.  
Wypełniał kwestionariusze dla doktor Greenway za każdym razem, gdy znajdował się w pomieszczeniu. W zasadzie spokój tej sali odpowiadał mu bardziej niż gabinet, który dzielił z lekarką.  
\- Nazwałeś go panem Hale'em. Nigdy tego nie lubił. Mów do niego Peter – poprosiła kobieta nagle zaskakująco łagodnie.  
I Stiles pomyślał, że chyba pierwszy raz nie widzi jej zimnej i zdeterminowanej. Choroba bliskich robiła z ludźmi przeróżne rzeczy.  
\- Peter – powiedział z uśmiechem i prawie krzyknął, gdy mężczyzna złapał za kawałek jego fartucha.  
Peter tym razem nie patrzył na niego, a jego dłoń była poparzona, więc jej chwyt nie mógł być mocny. Zsunęła się po materiale i mężczyzna przechylił się niebezpiecznie prawie wypadając z wózka.  
Stiles bez trudu podtrzymał go, przy pomocy Talii sadzając go ponownie wygodnie na siedzeniu.  
\- Cholera – westchnął czując nagle krople potu perlące mu się na czole.  
Peter pachniał środkiem do dezynfekcji i mydłem, którego używały pielęgniarki. Jednak jego skóra…  
\- Wiedziałam, że walczy – powiedziała Talia z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.  
\- Muszę panią ostrzec, że to może niewiele znaczyć – zaczął niepewnie.  
Widywał już takie sporadyczne sytuacje, gdy mózg tuż przed tym jak przestawał na dobre funkcjonować, dawał jeszcze jakieś ostatnie ostre oznaki aktywności.  
Talia zignorowała go jednak.  
\- Mój brat walczy – powiedziała z dumą w głosie.

\- Nie zastanawiałeś się nigdy skąd ma te blizny? – spytała Laura, kompletnie zaskakując go na korytarzu.  
Nie słyszał nawet jak kobieta podeszła tak blisko.  
Ze wszystkich Hale'ów ona właśnie była najmniej przerażająca, chociaż po dzisiejszym dniu miał ochotę zrewidować ten pogląd.  
Oczywiście wpisał ich nazwisko do przeglądarki, ale nigdy nie odważył się kliknąć w artykuły o pożarze. Słyszał od ojca o tej tragedii. Sam był już wtedy na uniwersytecie ponad dwieście kilometrów od Beacon Hills.  
\- Wyniósł moją siostrę i pomógł matce – zaczęła Laura. – Nie musiał wracać po mnie, ale jednak to zrobił. Gdyby nie on nie byłoby nas dzisiaj tutaj.  
\- Więc wyszedł… - zaczął niepewnie Stiles.  
\- Każdy pożar ma taki etap, gdy wybuchają materiały łatwopalne, które przechowujesz w domu. Benzyna w samochodzie, resztki lakierów – wymieniła. – Peter osłonił mnie i Corę, dlatego poparzony jest tylko z jednej strony – wyjaśniła Laura.  
Przez chwilę milczeli i zastanawiał się dlaczego kobieta w ogóle przyszła z nim porozmawiać.  
\- Mama bardzo to przeżyła. Jest jej jedynym i najmłodszym bratem… Zawsze czuła się za niego odpowiedzialna. Wychowaliśmy się w zasadzie jak rodzeństwo – poinformowała go Laura.  
\- Pani Hale… - zaczął Stiles, czując się nagle niezręcznie.  
Laura uśmiechnęła się lekko i poklepała go po ramieniu.  
Doktor Greenway wyszła ze swojego gabinetu z dokumentami w dłoni.  
\- To jest wypis dla państwa – powiedziała kobieta bardzo wyraźnie i Stiles nie musiał zerkać na papiery, żeby wiedzieć, iż znajdzie tam nazwisko Petera.  
\- Zabieracie go? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
Laura uśmiechnęła się ponownie.  
\- Gdzie będzie miał lepszą opiekę niż w domu? – spytała retorycznie i nie miał na to odpowiedzi.


End file.
